One Night
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: "And, what is my reward for accomplishing such a grand feat?" "Hmmm," The woman hummed, a smile upon her lips. "How about I give you a kiss?" "A kiss?" Thranduil repeated, mock thinking it over. "And what if the kiss gives me no satisfaction?" "You can have me whole." The woman whispered, staring into his darkening blue eyes, before she let their lips connect.
1. One Night

**A/N: I do not own anything. Freya dn the Co. fic is coming along slowly. There be OC here.**

The sound of a sword being drawn, pierced the silence of Thranduil's room. The blade swished through the air and stopped a mere inch from his neck. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he thought of the person holding it.

"Another try? Which one is it?" His words were cold, yet full of amusement.

"It matters not."

"Twenty-fifth, I believe." Thranduil calmly turned the page in his book. "Haven't you had enough of losing?"

"Haven't you had enough of being caught off guard?"

"Do I look as if I have been caught off guard?" Silence was his answer. Thraunduil smirked once more. "Didn't think so."

"You are very much annoying, Thranduil." The sword was removed from his neck.

"How very nice of you to point out my character flaws, my dear."

A woman stepped out from the shadows, putting her sword back to the scabbard at her left hip. Brown, leather pants were tight around her legs and a green tunic that fell down to the back of her upper thigh. Black hair curled down her back, thick and shiny; two pointy ears peeked through the tresses. Dark brown eyes glittered in the light of the candles, amused and happy.

Her pink lips were stretched in a smile, warm and gentle. Thranduil smiled back, a tiny, tiny smile but a true one. He stretched his hand out, palm up and, after she placed her hand in his, wrapped his fingers tIghtly around hers and tugged her to him. She landed into his arms with a startled squeak. Thranduil chuckled as he stared into her startled eyes.

"Ands how many times have I startled you?" His voice was soft, just a bit above a whisper. Blue eyes kept brown ones captive.

"Far too many times to count, my King."

"And, what is my reward for accomplishing such a grand feat?"

"Hmmm," The woman hummed, a smile upon her lips. "How about I give you a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Thranduil repeated, mock thinking it over. "And what if the kiss gives me no satisfaction?"

"You can have me whole." The woman whispered, staring into his darkening blue eyes, before she let their lips connect.

The heat between them burned with the intensity of thousand suns, their hands touched and caressed, memorized. The book lay forgotten on the floor as the two stumbled their way to the bed. Clothes was strewn all over the room, The woman startled to giggle but a moan broke it off. Smooth, ivory skin flashed under the candlelight, glistening with sweat; gasps and breathless exclamations broke the silence.

Both Thranduil and his assasin, Saeniver, surrendered themselves to the passion, to the fire that burned through their veins, lowered the walls they have built over the years of loneliness. Fingers twined above their heads, hips connected. Saeniver's lips were bruised from their kisses, her skin marked by the teeth of an elf she called her KIng.

Saeniver surrendered herself to her King, the man she has tried to kill centuries ago, and opened her heart to him. She gave herself over, gladly, happily, not thinking of the regrets they might have in the morning. Saeniver gave herself over to the climax, allowed herself to be swept away by the torrent of pleasure, her thighs clenching around Thranduil's waist as she shuddered below him. Thranduil trembled above her, panting as he spilled himself inside of her. His face was buried in the crook of Saeniver's neck, kissing the red mark he lft there.

"Tired?" Saeniver chuckled in Thranduil's arms.

"Well, you've tired me out, my dear."

"Or, maybe, the old age is getting to you."

"How dare you!" Thranduil gasped in mock outrage before tickling her until she cried with laughter. "Old age! I'll have you know that I am a merely experienced elf."

"Oh, yes, you are." Saeniver purred. "That thing you did with your fingers and that fancy move with your hips... Mmm, made my head twirl."

"I can do it again." He said, voice husky and low. "And again, and again."

"You might break a hip." Saeniver gasped as Thranduil slid once again inside of her.

"It'll be worth it." Thranduil growled.

And it was. That one night was worthy of the centuries of heartbreak and pain, and loneliness that has been plaguing them for a very long time.


	2. Morning After

Saeniver woke up in the arms of the cold king (cold to everyone else but her). It was a nice thing to wake up to. She sighed happily and pressed a chaste kiss to Thranduil's pale chest. His arms tightened around her briefly and his chest rumbled with a contented hum. Saeniver almost giggled when she looked up at his face. Thranduil looked like a cat that got t.e cream.

"Good morning, my dear." Thranduil whispered, loath to break the peaceful silence.

"It is now." Saeniver smiled a smile she reserved only for him, eyes bright and happy.

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly well, considering I slept in the arms of my cruel and distant king." Saeniver responded as she leaned over him. "What about you?"

"Oh, I have slept wonderfully. It also helped that I have slept with a woman, whom I love very much, in my embrace."

"Should I be jealous?" Saeniver laughed.

"Very."

"Hm. Shall I make you forget her?" She whispered, smiling, as she leaned her forehead against his.

"There's no need. With you I forget everyone."


	3. An Argument

**A skip to The Hobbit**

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, Saeniver?" Thranduil snapped. His blue eyes were colder than ice.

"So cruel and greedy."

"I want what is mine."

"And what is yours, Thranduil? The treasure of Erebor?" Saeniver snapped back. "I believe the treasure belongs to the dwarves and people of Esgaroth."

"And why is that?"

"They are the ones who suffered the most."

"And what about me? I have suffered greatly, I have met pain and the burn of dragon fire! I know what is agony." Thranduil yelled, grabbing Saeniver by the shoulders and shaking her. "WHAT ABOUT MY LOSS?"

"Your loss?" Whispered Saeniver, her voice trembling.

"My loss."

"You have lost almost nothing." She snapped, her voice almost a growl. "THEY have lost families and friends! THEY have lost their home! AND YOU JUST TURNED YOUR BACK TO THEM! THEY OWE YOU NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Saeniver gasped when the back of Thranduil's hand connected with her face. A sad smile tugged at her lips and her eyes glistened with tears.

"So that's how it's going to be." Her words, though spoken in a whisper, were strong.

"I..." Thranduil cleared his throat, an expression of surprise on his face. "I did not mean to, Saeniver. I am so sorry."

"Will you hit me every time you are angry?"

"No, no!" Thranduil negated, eyes wide. "Never again, Saeniver, never."

"Do it again, Thranduil, and I will cut your hand off." Saeniver threatened. "You know that I am not just saying this."

"I know."

Saeniver turned her back on him and walked out of the door. Thranduil did not follow, but if he did, he would have seen her beckon a shadow to follow her.


End file.
